Cartoon Story 3 (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 2010 animated sequel film Toy Story 3. Cast *Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom *Mr. Potato Head - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Rex - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) *Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) *Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) *Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Molly - Lily (The Loud House) *Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mrs. Potato Head - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jessie - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Kevin, Carl and Dave (Minions) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Barbie - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Ken - Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Big Baby - The Boss Baby *Twitch - Cachito the Puma (Noah's Ark) *Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Chunk - Coco (Noah's Ark) *Sparks - Candy Cadet (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *Chatter Telephone - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Bookworm - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Jack-in-the-Box - Timon (The Lion King) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Teenage Andy Davis - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Young Molly Davis - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Bonnie Anderson - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Chuckles - Squiward Tentancles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Mr Pricklepants - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Trixie - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Buttercup - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dolly - Applejack (human/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peas-in-the-Pods - Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Other Cast *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Adult Sid Phillips - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Totoro - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Bonnie's Mom - Melody (Gravity Falls) *Daisy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) *Broken Toy Train - Thomas the Tank Engine *Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Toy Bird - Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy - K.O (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) and WALL•E *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Kago and Uto (Tarzan 2) *Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - E.B. (Hop), Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) Scenes Index: # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 2 - Joey Felt Grows Up # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 5 - Welcome to Sunnyside # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 6 - Leo Leaves/Rough Play # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 7 - Playtime with Mabel Pines # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 9 - Shere Khan's Offer # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 10 - I See Joey/Locked Up # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 11 - Squidward's Story of Shere Khan # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 12 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 13 - Leo's Advice from a talking Crow # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 15 - Marco's Closet/Prision Riot # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 16 - Spanish Danny Phantom # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 20 - Goodbye Joey Felt # Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used * Toy Story 3 (2010) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Videogames Used: * Legend Quest (2017) * Danny Phantom * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Lion Guard * The Princess and the Frog * Tarzan * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Star Wars series * The Loud House * The Secret Life of Pets * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Home on the Range * Minions * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book Rhythm Groove * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * The Boss Baby * Noah's Ark (2007) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Donkey Kong Country * Atomic Puppet * Gravity Falls * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * /My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * The Amazing World of Gumball * Lady and the Tramp * Frozen * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: The Wizard of OZ * Tom and Jerry: Back to OZ * Tom and Jerry Show * Oliver and Company * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes * Thomas and Friends * Winnie the Pooh series * Bambi 2 * OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes * The Good Dinosaur * WALL•E * Tarzan 2 * Hop * The Fox and the Hound * Yin Yang Yo! Gallery Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Woody Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Mr. Potato Head Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Slinky Dog Louis the Alligator.jpg|Louis as Rex Tantor-tarzan-40.1.jpg|Tantor as Hamm WolffeCloneWars.png|Commander Wolffe as Sarge Clone Troopers .jpg|Clone Troopers as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis Images-Rita.jpg|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Molly Max pets movie.png|Max as Buster Mrs. "Poopy" Puff.png|Mrs. Puff as Mrs. Potato Head Jenny looks cute.png|Jenny as Jessie Buck strong.png|Buck as Bullseye Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Carl and Dave as The Squeeze Aliens Trio Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan (animated) as Lots-O-Huggin Bear Star_Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Barbie Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png|Marco Diaz as Ken The_Boss_Baby.png|Boss Baby as Big Baby Cachito.jpg|Cachito the Puma as Twitch 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Stretch Coco the Crocodile.jpg|Coco the Crocodile as Chunk CandyCadet.png|Candy Cadet as Sparks Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Chatter Telephone Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Bookworm Timon_the_lion_king.png|Timon as Jack-in-the-Box Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Diddy Kong as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Joey atomic puppet.png|Joey Felt as Teenage Andy Davis The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as Young Molly Davis S1e1_mabel_daisy_necklace.png|Mabel Pines as Bonnie Anderson Squidward is happy about spongebob leave.png|Squiward Tentancles as Chuckles Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Mr Pricklepants Lolaboa.png|Lola Boa as Trixie Shining Armor in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Shining Armor as Buttercup Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png|Applejack (Human) as Dolly gumball__darwin_and_anais_by_luigiyoshi2210-d7gt4ge.png|Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson as Peas-in-a-Pod Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Old Buster Hans in Frozen.jpg|Prince Hans as Adult Sid Phillips NEW_Tom_Cat.png|Tom Cat as Totoro melody-gravity-falls-43.7.jpg|Melody as Mrs. Anderson Jenny_Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Daisy Tony_the_Tigergif.jpg|Tony the Tiger as Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Broken Toy Train Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Rabbit as Rabbit Doll Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1812.jpg|Groundhog as Rainbow Toy Bird K.O..png|K.O. Arlo_meets_spot.png|Arlo WALL-E.png|and WALL-E as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy Tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2571.jpg|Kago and Uto as Garbage Men (Hunters) E.B..jpg|E.B Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Adult Tod Yang (Yin Yang Yo).jpg|and Yang as Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) See Also * Cartoon Story 2 (Davidchannel Version) (Preceded) * Cartoon Story 4 (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Cartoon Story Davidchannel Movies Category:Cartoon Story 1 - 4 Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies